Worried
by Luv10
Summary: Jaemin khawatir karena Mark yang hampir tak memiliki waktu untuk istirahat. "Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau tak ingin membuatku khawatir, maka jagalah kesehatanmu! Bukan dengan cara membohongiku seperti ini!" MarkMin. Mark. Jaemin


**Worried**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

Jaemin khawatir karena Mark yang hampir tak memiliki waktu untuk istirahat. "Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau tak ingin membuatku khawatir, maka jagalah kesehatanmu! Bukan dengan cara membohongiku seperti ini!"

* * *

Jaemin menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya dengan gelisah. Salah satu tangannya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinganya. Terhitung ini sudah kali ketiga ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana, tapi hasilnya masih tetap sama. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Ck, apakah dia memang sesibuk itu?!"

Pantang menyerah, Jaemin kembali mencoba menghubungi seseorang tersebut. Nada sambung itu terdengar panjang dan lama selama beberapa saat, hingga sebuah suara serak membuat kedua bola matanya membulat.

" _Halo?"_

"Mark-hyung! Kenapa kau baru sekarang mengangkatnya?!"

Terdengar suara tawa, _"Maaf. Aku baru saja pulang setelah syuting HSR. Ada apa menghubungiku, hm? Rindu?"_

"Iya~" Jaemin mencebikkan bibirnya, "Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini kau sulit dihubungi. Pesan yang kukirim juga jarang kau balas. Sibuk, ya?"

" _Maaf, sayang. Aku bahkan hampir tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar mendengar suaramu atau mengetik pesan balasan untukmu."_

Jaemin meraih _gadget_ yang tersimpan dekat dengan kakinya. Ia membaca sebuah artikel yang terpampang di layar datar benda elektronik tersebut. Judul yang tertera untuk artikel itu sudah cukup membuat ia merasakan perasaan khawatir bukan main. _Netizen Merasa Prihatin Dengan Kondisi Kesehatan Mark NCT._

"Hyung… kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanyanya pelan, "Kau tidak sakit atau apapun itu, 'kan? Kau makan dengan baik? Istirahat dengan baik? Apa Taeyong-hyung memberimu makanan yang menyehatkan?"

" _Pelan-pelan, oke? Akan kujawab satu persatu pertanyaanmu itu,"_ Mark menjeda perkataannya sejenak, _"Pertama, aku baik-baik saja, tidak sakit sama sekali. Kedua, aku makan dengan baik, tiga kali sehari. Ketiga, aku istirahat dengan baik walau tidak sampai delapan jam dalam sehari. Dan keempat, Taeyong-hyung bahkan memberiku makanan yang melebihi porsi normal. Laporan selesai."_

"Kau pikir aku komandan militer?"

" _Habisnya kau banyak bertanya."_

"Tidak suka aku khawatir?"

" _Aku lebih tidak suka bila kau mengkhatirkanku terlalu berlebihan begitu,"_ Mark menjawab jujur, _"Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah fokus pada penyembuhanmu. Cepatlah sehat dan kembalilah bersama kami di atas panggung. Kita menari dan menyanyi bersama-sama lagi seperti harapan para penggemar di luar sana."_

"Mana bisa aku fokus bila banyak berita mengenai kondisi kesehatanmu di internet," Jaemin menarik kedua kakinya hingga lututnya menyentuh dada, "Mereka bilang kau terlihat begitu kelelahan karena jadwal yang mencekikmu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu…"

" _Jangan percaya apa yang media bilang. Mereka hanya melebih-lebihkannya saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."_

" _Mark! Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?"_

Kening Jaemin mengernyit seketika, "Itu suara Taeyong-hyung, 'kan? Obat apa?"

" _A-ah… aku ada jadwal mendadak! Sampai jumpa lagi, Jaemin-ah!"_

"Tunggu-"

 **Piip!**

"-Mark-hyuunggg!"

Jaemin membanting ponselnya ke atas ranjang dengan kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya obat apa yang tadi Taeyong maksud? Mark minum obat, begitu? Tapi kenapa? Padahal Mark tadi bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja. Apa jangan-jangan Mark berbohong padanya?

"Awas saja kalau dia berani bohong padaku."

 **~Worried~**

Pagi hari yang cerah itu langsung dipecah oleh teriakan nyaring Chenle yang belakangan ini memang hobi melakukan nada tinggi di mana pun dan kapan pun. Remaja kelahiran tahun 2001 itu terlihat begitu terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dorm mereka setelah menekan bel tanpa henti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jaemin-hyung!"

Jaemin sedikit mengaduh ketika Chenle tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat. Menyadari tingkahnya yang bisa saja menyakiti Jaemin, Chenle pun melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung meminta maaf. Namun Jaemin malah membalasnya dengan tawa. Kedua tangannya mencubiti pipi tembam Chenle dengan gemas.

"Aigoo~ Chenle-ya~ sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu ternyata kau sudah tumbuh sebesar ini, ya~ apalagi pipimu~"

Bukannya mencoba melepaskan diri, Chenle malah tertawa dan terlihat menikmati ketika kedua tangan Jaemin menguyel-nguyel pipinya. Mendengar suara ribut-ribut di pintu tentu saja menarik perhatian member lainnya.

"Jaemin?!"

Jaemin menghentikan kegiatannya pada pipi Chenle dan berbalik ke arah kakak-kakaknya yang kini menatapnya dengan tak percaya, "Halo, hyung."

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Taeyong.

"Err… disebut sembuh juga belum. Tapi kondisiku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, jadi eomma dan appa memperbolehkan aku untuk berkunjung kemari."

Jaemin memasuki dorm dan langsung disambut oleh para member Dream dengan semangat. Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, dan Jisung seolah tak memberikan kesempatan pada kakak-kakak mereka untuk melepas rindu pada Jaemin. Mereka langsung mengerubungi pemuda itu dan membicarakan banyak hal menarik dengannya, sebagian besar tentang kejadian yang Jaemin lewati selama ia dalam masa penyembuhannya.

"Hei, hei, hei. Tidakkah kalian menyadari bahwa kami juga merindukan Jaemin?"

Haechan langsung memeluk Jaemin dan menatap tajam Yuta, "Berikan waktu dulu pada kami untuk melepas rindu dengan Jaemin. Hyung pikir hanya hyung yang merindukannya selama ini?"

Yuta berdecak, merasa kesal namun tak berkata-kata lagi.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah lebih baik, Jaemin-ah," ucap Taeil, "Sungguh tak apa bila kau datang kemari?"

Jaemin mengangguk, "Iya. Asalkan aku tidak melakukan aktivitas berlebih, maka semuanya baik-baik saja. Oh iya, aku kemari sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan Mark-hyung hehehe…"

Ucapan jujur Jaemin itu justru dijawab oleh adegan saling lirik member NCT yang lain. Jaemin bahkan mendapati Haechan yang berkali-kali menyikut Jeno di sampingnya, memintanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin. _Kenapa mereka semua terlihat seperti berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?_

"Err… Mark-hyung itu…"

"Dia ada di kamarnya," Jaehyun memotong perkataan Jeno, "Kau masuk saja dan cobalah bicara dengannya. Belakangan ini dia begitu keras kepala."

"Jaehyun!" Doyoung memelototi Jaehyun.

"Ayolah, hyung… Jaemin juga harus tahu, 'kan? Kita tidak perlu terus menuruti permintaan Mark untuk tidak memberitahu Jaemin."

"Memangnya Mark-hyung kenapa?" tanya Jaemin pada akhirnya, "Taeyong-hyung?" ia beralih pada sang leader yang kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Sudah tiga hari belakangan ini kondisi kesehatan Mark drop. Kami sudah membujuknya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit karena suhu tubuhnya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Tapi dia tetap ngotot menjalani rawat jalan saja di sini."

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Jaemin langsung melesat menuju kamar Mark… dan Haechan juga.

 **~Worried~**

 **Cklekk…**

"Mark-hyung?"

Begitu pintu kamar tersebut terbuka, hal pertama yang didapati Jaemin adalah kondisi kamar yang begitu temaram dengan hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu kecil di atas meja nakas. Jaemin melangkah masuk dan menghampiri sebuah gundukan yang ada di atas ranjang sebelah kanan, ranjang Mark.

"Mark-hyung, apa kau sedang tertidur?"

Dengan hati-hati Jaemin membuka sedikit selimut yang memang menutupi seluruh tubuh Mark itu. Ia sedikit meringis setelahnya ketika melihat –walau samar karena kondisi penerangan- wajah Mark yang pucat dan basah oleh keringat. Jaemin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh permukaan wajah Mark yang ternyata terasa sangat panas di tangannya.

"Hyung? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Mark bergerak sedikit sebelum membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia menyipitkan matanya ke arah Jaemin, "Jaemin?"

Yang dimaksud pun tersenyum, "Iya, ini aku. Jaemin."

Dengan sigap Jaemin membantu Mark untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan posisi bersandar pada kepala ranjang, "Kau kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Karena dirimu," Jaemin menjawab cepat, "Kemarin kau mencurigakan. Jadi aku langsung datang kemari saja. Eomma dan appa juga sudah mengizinkanku."

Mark mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum, "Kau khawatir, ya? Padahal aku tak mau membuatmu terlalu khawatir hingga harus datang kemari."

Jaemin mengernyit tak suka ketika mendengar perkataan Mark. Ia menghela napas dan meraih bantal kecil yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dengan cukup kuat ia pukulkan bantal itu ke tubuh Mark yang langsung mengaduh.

"Aduh, Jaemin-ah!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau tak ingin membuatku khawatir, maka jagalah kesehatanmu! Bukan dengan cara membohongiku seperti ini!" serunya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kesal, "Pura-pura seolah kau baik-baik saja padahal tidak! Jika aku tak mendengar suara Taeyong-hyung kemarin, aku yakin kalau aku malah akan mendengar kabar tentang dirimu yang harus dirawat di rumah sakit!"

Mark meringis begitu mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak mau membuatku khawatir, tapi kumohon jangan berbohong… justru hal itu malah akan membuatku semakin mengkhawatirkanmu, hyung…"

Perasaan bersalah menghampiri Mark ketika melihat Jaemin yang menunduk dan menggenggam kuat bantal di tangannya. Ia memang meminta member lain untuk tak memberitahu Jaemin tentang kondisinya agar pemuda itu tak merasa khawatir. Tapi pada akhirnya ia malah membuat Jaemin semakin khawatir saja.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar ingin kau fokus pada penyembuhanmu dulu. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku membuatmu tak memikirkan hal lain selain kesembuhanmu."

"Jahat sekali!" semprot Jaemin, "Kenapa kau tidak mau dikhawatirkan olehku?! Kekasihmu sendiri! Menyebalkan! Aku jadi merasa tak berguna, tahu!"

Tangan Mark terulur untuk menghapus aliran airmata di pipi Jaemin yang entah sejak kapan menghiasi pipinya, "Jangan menangis, Jaemin-ah. Aku minta maaf, ya?"

"Hiks… aku khawatir, tahu hiks… aku benar-benar merasa bodoh ketika tahu kabar kalau kau sakit dari orang lain hiks… apa artinya diriku selama ini bagimu, hyung hiks…"

"Hei, jangan menangis. Aku sedang tidak bisa memelukmu sekarang," tangan Mark beralih untuk mengelus kepala Jaemin, "Aku minta maaf karena menyembunyikan kondisiku darimu. Tapi aku janji kalau sebentar lagi aku sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti semula, oke? Percayalah padaku. Aku akan sembuh lebih cepat dari yang kau bayangkan."

"Memang harus! Kau memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai _public figure_!"

Mark terkekeh, "Juga tanggung jawab sebagai leader Dream. Tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada anak-anak itu bila mengisi jadwal tanpa diriku. Jeno yang belum terbiasa takkan bisa menangani mereka semua seorang diri."

"Pikirkan dulu dirimu sendiri untuk saat ini, dasar tuan baik hati."

Jaemin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Mark. Salah satu sisi wajahnya ditempelkan pada dada Mark hingga suara detak jantung Mark dapat terdengar olehnya. Sedikitnya wajah Jaemin agak memerah ketika mendengar detak jantung itu.

Biarlah jika nanti dia malah tertular sakitnya Mark. Jaemin sangat membutuhkan pelukan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya ini.

"Cepat sembuh…" bisiknya, "Dan jangan berbohong lagi padaku."

"Kau juga," Mark balas memeluk Jaemin dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya, "Cepat sembuh dan kembalilah menari serta bernyanyi bersama kami di atas panggung."

"Aku sangat menantikannya."

Selanjutnya hening menemani pasangan itu dengan posisi mereka yang entah kenapa terasa sangat nyaman. Mark merasa penyakitkan sudah menghilang begitu tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan hangatnya suhu tubuh Jaemin saat ini.

"Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi," ucap Jaemin kembali, "Kalau kau sedang sakit seperti ini, katakan saja padaku. Jangan sampai aku mengetahuinya dari orang lain hingga kekhawatiranku meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Aku tak suka dan tak mau hal seperti itu terjadi. Aku ingin kau lebih jujur padaku, hyung."

"Harus berapa kali aku meminta maaf, hm? Aku berjanji takkan menyembunyikan apapun lagi darimu."

Jaemin melepaskan pelukannya pada Mark dan kemudian menatap tajam pemuda asal Kanada itu, "Sekarang kutanya. Apa kau mendapat istirahat yang cukup selama ini? Bagaimana dengan jam makanmu? Makanan yang kau makan?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Siapa tahu kau berbohong lagi padaku, 'kan?"

"Soal itu… aku hanya sedikit… berbohong?"

"Mark Lee!"

"Ampuunnn!"

 _ **The End**_

* * *

List bias saya jadi berantakan setelah ngeliat Mark makin keren di HSR. Tapi masih berusaha setia sama Ten kok:"

 **Review?**


End file.
